Wal-Mart Man
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: AU. /"You are literally the worst salesman in the world," May snapped. The chartreuse haired male snorted. "I am never bad at anything." "Does that include doing up your fly?"/ CS


**Pairings: **CS (Drew x May)

**Timeline: **AU. Drew is twenty-five and May is twenty-four

**Warnings: **Fluff and mild language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon

**Authors Note: **Ha, just some fluffy situations that involve humour and CS! Enjoy!

**XXX**

May wandered through the Tiffany's, gazing down at the display case with particularly pretty bobbles. Chocolate diamond earrings, sparkly necklaces, May's eyes held marvel the longer she gazed.

Finally, after remembering she probably couldn't afford anything in the store, she slipped out. The mall was hardly busy; most people were off at work. After all, it was a Wednesday. She should be in work. Unfortunately, she was laid off her temp job and was now back living with her parents and aimlessly perusing the mall.

The entrance to Wal-Mart smiled down at her, and May shrugged. Might as well find something to buy cheap. With nothing else to do to preoccupy her empty days, shopping till she had nothing left in her bank account seemed like a good idea.

She walked past the scanners and found herself shifting through the women's clothing racks. Cheap blouse, ugly t-shirt, a cute tunic. May plucked it off the metal rod triumphantly and checked the size.

"You'll never fit that." May whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. Drew. Only, he was dressed in the Wal-Mart uniform, blue vest, white top and khakis. And somehow that gorgeous bastard pulled it off.

May crossed her arms, "Why not?" Drew pointed to the sign above her head. Adolescent, teen. May puffed out her cheeks, "That doesn't mean I can't fit it!"

Drew smirked, flicking his chartreuse hair, "Go ahead then, go to the dressing room and try it on."

"Don't bet I won't!" May huffed and stormed in the direction of the change rooms. Drew slinked after her.

May showed the lady who was in charge of dealing out plastic number cards her one item and slammed the door to her room shut.

"Stupid Drew," she grumbled, yanking the pale blue tunic over her head, "I can fit this." She hadn't seen him since grad. Drew, of course, graduated as valedictorian with his whole life planned out for him. He was going to go places, and that apparently meant dropping May as a friend. Although, now he worked at Wal-Mart, so his dreams were shattered, just like hers.

She got the dress on and smiled. It fit her like a glove. Then she remembered the zipper in the back she couldn't reach. Flushing, she poked her head to get the attention of the sales assistant.

Drew coolly leaned against the wall, and smirked at her. "Having troubles?"

"Where's the lady?" May ignored him.

"Brianna's on break. I said I'd watch her station until Kelly gets here," Drew replied, walking towards her. "Shall I do up that zipper of yours?"

May's cheeks grew redder. This was just Drew. She'd known him since she was ten, this wasn't a big deal. She turned around and felt his warm fingers brush her skin as he quickly zipped up her dress. May's breath hitched and she stepped away from him.

"I told you I could fit it." May twirled for him. Amusement twinkled in his eyes. She stopped when she realized what she was doing and jabbed him in the chest. "But now I'm not getting it, Mr. Creepster."

Drew rolled his emerald green eyes and nudged her arm, forcing her to turn again. He unzipped her dress and pulled the back of her bra teasingly. "I'll go wait out front."

"I'm pretty sure that's considered sexual harassment!" May hollered after him, stepping back into the change room to get her tank top back on.

May tossed the tunic at Drew once she rounded the corner. A pretty girl with spiky purple hair bounced up, eyeing the fact Drew had a dress on his head and May had her arms crossed.

"Okayyy," Kelly drawled, "I can take over now. Robert wants you in the toy section, Drew." The green haired male chucked the dress at Kelly, and winked at May.

"See you later, doll face," Drew teased, walking off.

"Asshole," May muttered under her breath and Kelly chuckled.

"I agree." May shot her a smile and left. Clothing back fired. She puttered about for a few moment, then the fresh scent of cookies hit her. The brunette followed her nose to the smell, spotting the baker just pulling out the chocolate chip cookies from the oven.

May went up to the counter, "How much?" The purple haired male glanced back at her.

He placed the tray down, flipping his tresses with a flourish, "For you hun, a dollar a cookie." Briefly, May wondered if it was a hazard to bake without a hairnet, but whatever.

"Great, I'll take a dozen." The man beamed and went to package up the cookies.

"Are you sure they aren't laced with roofies?" Drew pops up behind May and she drops her wallet, startled.

May slapped his arm, bending down to pick up her wallet, "Jesus, what are you? A stalker?" May pulled out fifteen dollars and put it on the counter. "I thought you were working in the toy section?"

"Nah, I'm freelance. I came to check out the cookies. Harley here is notorious for drugging stuff," Drew says coolly and Harley delicately places the bag down.

"Now don't be a jealous nelly Drew darling." He winked at May and she waved him off when he offered change. "I did no such thing. You're not selling this customer on my fabulous cookies."

May thanked him and shoved Drew along who was glaring at Harley. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist. Let's go Mister Jealous Nelly." Drew rolled his eyes.

Drew grabbed her elbow and led her to the jewellery section. May giggled a bit and took a cookie from the bag, eating one.

"Mm, oh my Arceus, these are delicious!" Drew swipes one from the bag, and eats it. May gives him the look. "Dude, back off. These are mine."

Drew chuckled and leaned against the counter, "I'm looking for something for a girl. Got some suggestions?"

May snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be selling to me?"

"Yeah, but I figured you could help me out too. After all, you are a girl, are you not?" May punched him and scanned the cases.

"So far I've bought a batch of cookies, and they weren't sold to me by you. Isn't your sales quota awful?" May tapped the case in thought.

Drew hopped over the counter, landing on the other side, his elbows on the glass. "If it'll make you feel better, we can go check out the lingerie section. Find you a sexy night gown or a pair of lacy panties."

"You are literally the worst salesmen in the world," May snapped, leaning back on her heels, glaring at him. She gave him a quick once over and he arrogantly flicked the hair from his face.

The chartreuse haired snorted. "I am never bad at anything."

"Does that include doing up your fly?" May retaliated, skimming down the length of the jewellery box. Drew dropped his eyes and did notice, mortified, that his fly was indeed undone. He zipped it up and swallowed.

"Right, anyway…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Help me find a necklace."

May sighed and checked out the necklaces. "Hmm… if it were for me, I'd pick this one." She jabbed the glass, pointing to a simple, small golden rose.

Drew unlocked the case and took the pretty necklace out. "Here, I want to see how it'll look on a girl."

She turned around again, sweeping her curls over her shoulder. May blushed. Drew leaned over the counter, his long arms easily reaching around her to clasp the necklace in place. May's heart pounded, and when she turned back around, she was stunned to see how close Drew's face was to hers.

"Perfect… Just where it belongs." He kissed her, tugging her further across counter. May's fingers found Drew's shirt, and he curled his around the edge of the counter.

May broke the kiss, flushed, and fled for the door. Drew watched, entertained.

She ran past the door and the sensors beeped. She was still wearing the necklace… May turned back, dismayed. Drew casually strolled towards her, swinging the keys around his finger.

"Come with me." He scooped her up and over onto his shoulder. "Oh May, what would you do without me."

"Bite me," she retorted, red faced. Drew lightly slapped her ass.

"Don't tempt me." He waved off the security guard and continued walking. He didn't stop until he reached the staff room, which was completely empty. Drew flipped her down onto the leather surface and crawled above her.

May gulped, attempting to glare at him, "W—what are you doing?" Drew simply smirked, ripping the tag off her necklace.

"This looks amazing on you." Drew lowered his head, his eyes clouded over, peppering kisses on her neck. May smacked his chest, despite the warm feeling in her stomach and with one hand, Drew pinned both her wrists to the armrest of the couch. His other hand was on the couch, dangerously close to her heaving chest.

"Worst. Salesmen. Ever," May repeated, rather breathlessly. Drew's chest rumbled and his lips met hers.

Maybe she should go to Wal-Mart more often if this is the kind of treatment she'll be getting.

**I was so tempted to continue it on from there. They'd end up having some fun sex in the staff room lmfao. Oh well, this is it! I hope you enjoyed and see you again!**

**~Emerald~**

**PS- It's so much fun being back on the Pokémon scene! Did y'all miss me? **


End file.
